roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suburbia
}} Suburbia is a map in Phantom Forces. It consists of a suburban neighborhood hinted by the name. Landmarks Tree House The tree house is located in the center of the map and is directly above the hill on the King of the Hill gamemode. It is also the location of a flare in the Flare Domination gamemode. It can only be accessed by a ladder, making it hard to take. As of an unknown update, this building has been removed and replaced with a wood deck and 2 ladders leading to it. The Flare Domination flare has been moved from inside the tree house to under the wood deck Empty Pool The empty pool is located on one of the map's flanks, positioned in the bright red house's "backyard". It houses one of the Flares during the Flare Domination game mode. Once inside the pool, you can either get out by the access ramp on the far side or by ladders, the latter of which makes the user extremely vulnerable. Greenhouse The greenhouse, like the empty pool, is located on one of the map's flanks. Like the former 2 landmarks mentioned, it houses one of the flares during "Flare Domination". The inside of the greenhouse is surrounded in dense, green shrubbery, which allows for players to hide/"camp" during a match. Objectives Overview The map was released by Stylis Studios to probably reference Nuketown, a well-known map in the Call of Duty series. It is a close quarter battlefield and is the smallest map in the game (at release). It has three sets of houses: # The left row (Where the phantoms spawn) # The middle row (The proposed battlefield of the map) # The right row (Where the ghosts spawn) The map features a lot of large obstacles (cars, wooden crates etc.) and tight routes, which means that gameplay can easily turn sloppy and confusing. The houses are also very cramped and confusing (there is a "kitchen" in the section of the houses next to the tree house which can become very dark, promoting a camping spot for some players), which makes for the same scenario previously mentioned. Strategy The engagement distances on this map will be very tight most of the time, apart from the large stretch of road that separates each spawn from the center of the map. Players will find this map very strange because the game itself is meant to have at least some form of versatility. The abundance of cars and hard cover in general in the way make for very unorganized gameplay when travelling with teammates, and frequent engagements when the player goes "lone wolf", where the former statement about traveling with teammates means that the player does not know who to go for, because there are too many players going for them in different directions. This means that the player cannot "spray and pray" in their general direction, because they're all in different spots. The tight engagement distances mean that shotguns and PDWs are perfect to make sure the player has enough power at point-blank range to stop an enemy quickly. High ROF AR's like the AS VAL and M16A3 also work well, as they can offer better versatility than a PDW or shotgun. Suburbia is now much larger in size than it was previously, along with the rooftops of every house now being accessible by ladder. Because of this, it is now much more friendly towards Sniper Rifles and Designated Marksman Rifles. Trivia * Suburbia was added in the 3.1.2 update, coinciding with the Halloween event. * During the Ready Player One Event, Suburbia had a door that, when struck by the JKey, would teleport the player to a final challenge to unlock the Jade Key. * Suburbia was revamped in the 3.6.0 update. ** Ladders were added for players to be able to climb onto rooftops. ** The map was given elevation changes to prevent players from cross-map sniping each other from their respective spawns. ** More cover objects were added. * In the Winter 2018 update, there was a gravestone added in front of one of the houses reading "RIP Grandma 1979". Category:Maps